Grant Danasty
See also Grant DaNasty in Fandom '''Grant DaNasty is a fictional character in the Castlevania game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Grant was a former pirate whose entire family was killed by Dracula. When Grant stood against him, Dracula laid a curse upon him that metamorphosed him into a monster, condemned to guard the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. Trevor Belmont freed him of Dracula's Curse, and in return Grant promised to help him vanquish Dracula. Interestingly, Grant's surname (DaNasty) might imply that he was one of the Dăneşti, a junior line of the Wallachian royal family that spent many years in a vicious feud with their cousins, the Draculeşti; this would agree quite well with Grant's claim that Dracula – a member of the Draculeşti line – murdered his entire family. Noted Dracula scholar Radu Florescu wrote in his book Dracula: Prince of Many Faces that "in terms of its violence the Dracula-Dăneşti feud can be compared to the Lancaster-York conflict in England, Shakespeare's Capulet-Montagu rivalry, or the Burgundian-Capetian antagonism in France." Called into action *1476 - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *A zombie impersonating Grant appeared in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *A mimic of the boss battle from SotN can be found in the hidden dungeon, Nest of Evil, in Portrait of Ruin. Category:Characters Castlevania Judgment Grant DaNasty has been confirmed to appear in Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii as a playable character. Apparently he was in love with Sypha Belnades, but after seeing her married to Trevor Belmont, he did not attend their wedding, and is still dissatisfied with it. Judgment Quotes * Short description: The most agile man in Valachia. * Before battle: "Ugly freak! Good thing my blades don't discriminate." * Before battle: "You've never seen one quick as me before." * Before battle: "So, you ready to see my specialty?" * During most powerful attack: "I'm done playing around." "Accept your fate." "GO!!" "....It's done." * After battle: "Whaddya think? Like what you see, eh?" * After battle: "So slooow. That moss I see growing on you?" * After battle, versus himself: "Handsome fella! Not much of a fighter, though..." * Before fighting Alucard: "Heh you ain't changed at all..I'll put a smile on that pale face of yours." * After Golem Story Mode fight: "Yep, love is war, pal. If only I'd fought for her." * After Sypha Story Mode fight: "I'm sorry, Sypha. I shouldn't have lied." * After Trevor Story Mode fight: "I hope you make Sypha happy. I truly mean that....... finally." * When picked for battle: "Good choice, if I do say so myself." Non-Canonical Appearances Animated Castlevania Grant, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania series by Project 51 Productions. He will not be making an appearance in the first Dracula's Curse Animated Movie, although he is to appear in a second one if they are able to make it. Appearance Gallery Image:Grant Dracula's Curse Cover.JPG|Grant from Dracula's Curse Image:CV3 Guide Grant.JPG|Grant from the Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:Grantstill.gif|Grant in beast form in Dracula's Curse Image:Cv3 grant.jpg|Grant from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Image:NP C3 Nasty Grant.JPG|Nasty Grant from Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Image:FGrant.gif|Fake Grant from Symphony of the Night Image:Fakegrant.gif|Fake Grant from Portrait of Ruin Image:Grant 1280 1024.jpg|Grant from Judgment Image:Koma Grant.JPG|Grant in Koma comics Image:Judgment Guide Grant.jpg|Concept art in the Ultimate Judge guidebook Image:Grant animation concept art.JPG|Concept art for Dracula's Curse animation Trivia *Grant was the only character that doesn't appear in Captain N cartoon version. *Grant's theme in Castlevania: Judgment is "Clockwork". See Also * * Grant DaNasty in Fan Fiction Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin References DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant Category:Judgment Characters